eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 11/13/16
The session began with the group making their way through the maze underneath the Temple of Pelor that the Cult of Orcus had taken over. The group had just opened a door that felt hot to the touch, and on the other side of the door they were met by a solo fiery demon. The group found the room almost dangerously hot, and standing near the demon caused fire damage. Klon really shined in the fight, by increasing the fire resistance of everyone in the room, and lowering the defenses of the fire demon. Eventually, the demon fell, thanks to some clutch off tanking by Thorrack (Khaelis didn't seem in the mood to tank much that day). As the demon fell, he exploded in a fiery blaze, damaging the group even further. While healing up, Monashe collected a fragment of his horn. The group took some time to explore the maze a bit. While split apart, Beorn decided to open a door after hearing some creaks in the floor on the other side. Unfortunately, he wasn't as stealthy as he had hoped, and he was met with 5 crossbow shots, grievously wounding him. Thorrack dashed in and shut the door while Beorn was recovering, and the group retreated to make a plan with everyone present. They decided to use a spell that Monashe could conjure that would make them obscure behind vegetation. The plan worked, even though the enemies tried to fire blindly into the vegetation. The group rushed into the room when ready, and dispatched the guards. Unfortunately, one got away before the fight had even started, and with warning about what was going on, the rest of the guards in the maze retreated (except 1 in the basement). The group methodically went through the maze, and looted every room getting lots of gold and treasure. They found many rooms related to torture, weapons manufacturing, and prisons. They even found one of Thorracks men just as he was being killed, and quickly dispatched his killer. They also found a ritual room, and a winged demon appeared in some smoke in the room (presumably taking the shape of Orcus). Monashe put on the Serevictus, and the demon in the smoke appeared crystal clear. Beorn attempted to put out the fire, and the demon lashed out at him psychically. They also found a master bedroom, that they learned belonged to Mirko (a human male, one of 3 leaders in this chapter of the Cult of Orcus). They rummaged through his belongings, and learned that he had been a long time member of the cult, but wasn't incredibly aggressive until recently. Belcyra had come to Miradore seeking to bolster the cult, and being a lifelong member he was quickly promoted. He had been in charge of interrogations at their facility. He mentioned in his notes that they "were close", but the group was unable to determine what they were close to. The group found a large set of double doors, and decided to open them after exhausting the rest of the maze. As they opened the doors, they found Mirko, a female tiefling and 6 others in the room. At the center of the room, blue arcanic energy swirled in a circle, and they could see a city on the other side (presumably this was some sort of portal). The female tiefling told Mirko to hold them off, and went through the portal. As she went through, the portal began to close as Mirko prepared to attack. <----------------- Previous Session [[Story 1/1/2017|Next Session ----------------------->]]